


Safe With You

by Jazz_Emo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Sensory Overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazz_Emo/pseuds/Jazz_Emo
Summary: Keith finds him there, back against the wall, knees towards his chesthe doesn’t say anything, but takes a quick look at Keith, and motions for him to sit down.





	Safe With You

Keith walks out of the large room where the party is being hosted, looking around for Lance

he knows that parties get overwhelming for both of them, so when he saw Lance leave the room an hour after the party, he went to look for him.

he then checks in his and Lance’s shared dorm in the garrison, then looks in their bedroom

Keith finds him there, back against the wall, knees towards his chest  
he doesn’t say anything, but takes a quick look at Keith, and motions for him to sit down.

Keith does so, careful not to make any loud noises

he speaks at a volume that Lance is able to stand

”Sensory Overload?” he asks

Lance nods

“want me to stay here?” he asks again, calmly 

Lance nods again

Keith wants to hug him, but makes sure to ask, because he knows that Lance sometimes doesnt want to be touched during sensory overload 

”Is it okay if i hug you?”

Lance nods, and Keith gently wraps his arms around him

”do you want to talk?”

Lance shakes his head and Keith nods in understanding

”okay”

they stay there for a moment, silent.

Keith whispers to him, still hugging 

“..I Love You..”

Lance doesnt speak, but he looks at him and gives a tiny smile

Keith doesnt make him speak, and lets him stay silent

“are you staying here instead of training tommorow?”

Lance nods, and Keith smiles softly in return

”okay, alma”

Lance rests his head on Keiths shoulder

he only says one word

”...safe...”

Keith smiles at him

”..i feel safe with you too..”

Keith doesnt pressure him to say anything else, he just sits there with him.

he doesnt care if he’s missing out on some stupid party, because all that matters to him right now is Lance.


End file.
